Indirectly
by Writing On The Walls
Summary: Because passing notes is the best cure for boredom. Soriku.


Riku,

I'm bored! Save me from the evil-death-monster that is Mr Leonhart! He keeps looking at me funny, probably wishing I was my brother, he is /such/ a pedophile. Help!

Sora.

-

Sora,

You are an idiot. Your brother and Mr Strife are the same age, which makes him not a pedophile. Though, it is creepy seeing him at your house all the time. Oh, why am I encouraging you, just shutup and do your work, stupid.

Riku.

-

Kairi,

Riku's being mean to me! Do you think he likes me?

Sora.

-

Sora,

I know he does, really. Now shutup and do your work.

Kairi.

-

Kairi,

But i'm bored!

Sora.

-

Sora,

Suck it up princess!

Kairi.

-

Kairi,

Says you! I remember my 8th birthday party you know. You make a really /stunning/ princess Kai.

Sora.

-

Sora,

Shutup. Or i'll tell Riku how hopelessly in love with him you are. Yeah, that's right.

Kairi.

-

Kairi,

You wouldn't dare.

Sora.

-

Riku,

Kairi's being mean! I swear, sometimes I just want to drown her in the ocean near the play island. Though, I'd rather not end up in jail. Maybe I'll just chuck a spider at her, all girls are scared of spiders, right?

Sora.

-

Sora,

Thanks for hitting me in the head. I appreciate it. Do your work, before Leonhart comes and yells at me, his perfect, fantastic, star student. I know you're jealous.

Riku.

-

Riku,

You're no fun! I'm bored. And it's just a piece of paper, it doesn't hurt that much. Weak.

Sora.

-

Kairi,

Sora's driving me crazy. He's been sending me notes since 3rd Period. Can you throw a shoe at him or something?

Riku.

-

Riku,

Cheer up, you know you love it! He's been doing it to me too. Throw a shoe at him yourself, or even better, throw yourself at him. Either way.

Kairi.

-

Sora,

I'm helping you kill Kairi. 10pm tonight, my place, bring a shovel.

Riku.

-

Kairi,

Riku wants to kill you. But you didn't hear it from me.

Sora.

-

Riku,

I hate you. Make sure you sleep with one eye open.

Kairi.

-

Sora,

Riku loves you. Make sure you name your children after me.

Kairi.

-

Kairi,

You said you wouldn't tease me about that. It's not fair.

Sora.

-

Kairi,

What the hell was that for?!

Riku.

-

Riku,

Pencils are great, and you're an asshole. Please chuck it back over here, I really like that color. (I still love you, despite your asshole status. Truce?)

Kairi.

-

Riku,

Kai says you love me. What a loser. Hah. Hah.

Sora.

-

Sora,

As if I would love you. I like blondes. Back to doing work.

Riku.

-

Kairi,

..Why the hell did you tell Sora. He..He.. Argh!

Riku.

-

Riku,

He doesn't believe me, relax.

Kairi.

-

Sora,

I was kidding about the Riku thing. No hard feelings?

Kairi.

-

Kairi,

HE. LIKES. BLONDES. WHAT THE HELL.

Sora.

-

Riku,

Leonhart's looking at me again. Maybe he should be glaring at you. You're in love with Cloud, aren't you! Hah..hah.

Sora.

-

Sora,

Breathe. You look like you're going to pass out.

Kairi.

-

Kairi,

Not helping.

Sora.

-

Sora,

Yeah, I'm totally in love with your brother. That photo of you and him at the beach? Touch myself to it every night.

Riku.

-

Kairi,

Riku..Touching himself. OH MY GOD.

Sora.

-

Sora,

You're a freak.

Kairi.

-

Riku,

I'll bet you do. Horny fucker.

Sora.

-

Sora,

I'm a 15 year old boy. As if you don't.

Riku.

-

Riku,

We are NOT having this conversation.

Sora.

-

Sora,

Oh, we totally are.

Riku.

-

Riku,

Fine, i'll do my work.

Sora.

-

Riku,

I love you, thankyou for making him shutup!

Kairi.

-

Kairi,

I don't understand this book! It's not even about birds?

Sora.

-

Sora,

It's called /symbolism/. Have you not been paying attention for the last, oh, I don't know, three years?

Kaoiri.

-

Kairi,

Obviously not, i've been too busy staring at Riku. And writing notes. But mostly staring at riku.

Sora.

-

Sora,

You are an ass. You better sweet talk my phone back off Leonhart, or you will be /dead/.

Riku.

-

Riku,

It's not my fault!

Sora.

-

Sora,

Riku's going to kill you now. Hahaha.

Kairi.

-

Kairi,

Do you reckon a makeup kiss would make Riku notmadatme? Because I totally think I should.

Sora.

-

Riku,

Sora wants to kiss you. What should I tell him?

Kairi.

-

Kairi,

Tell him yesyesyes! ..but why does he want to? You're joking aren't you.. It's not cool. Argh!

Riku.

-

Riku,

I totally am. Sorry.

Kairi.

-

Sora, I'm sure Riku'd love that, but get his phone back too, okay?

Kairi.

-

Kairi,

Can you give me the answet to question 5?

Sora.

-

Riku,

Can you give me the answer to question 8?

Sora.

-

Sora,

How can you not know who Scout is? Have you even read the book?

Riku.

-

Sora,

Umm, no. Do you're own work, you lazy bum!

Kairi.

-

Riku,

I have read the book! I just can't remember, rally.

Sora.

-

Sora,

You're an awful liar.

Riku.

-

Kairi,

Axel asked me out at break. And it's all i've been able to think about. What the hell am I supposed to do?

Roxas.

(Oh, sorry for passing notes, but everyone else is! And I don't think Hayner would really be a great help.)

-

Kairi,

You sitting there squealing isn't really helping.

Roxas.

-

Riku,

Why do you think my brother just chucked paper at Kairi? And why the hell is she squealing?!

Sora.

-

Sora,

Rumour has it Axel asked him out. Maybe something to do with that?

Riku.

-

Riku,

And he didn't tell me?! His loveable, awesome, kind, considerate, caring brother?! What the hell!

Sora.

-

Roxas,

I hate you! How dare you not tell me you have a boyfriend! And Axel too, of all people! I mean, I know you've been stalking hom forever, but god, people these days!

Sora.

-

Kairi,

Thanks for telling Sora. Could you please answer me now? Having a minor panic attack here, I might not make it to lunch, but that's fine.

Roxas.

-

Roas,

What did you say?

Kairi.

-

Sora,

Chillax, nothing happend.

Roxas.

-

Riku,

You're a liar.

Sora.

-

Sora,

No i'm not.

Riku.

-

Kairi,

'uhh, umm, what.' And then I ran.

Roxas

-

Roxas,

You're almost as incompetent as your brother! Just tell him how you feel, not even. Just give him a thumbs up, then after you're making out for 5 dates, tell him how you feel.

Kairi.

-

Kairi,

You've always been my favourite.

Roxas.

-

Kairi,

What'd you say to my brother? And why's he grinning like a fool?!

Sora.

-

Sora,

Mind your own business.

Kairi.

-

Kairi,

Mind you're own business!

Sora.

-

Sora,

You're in tenth grade. I can't believe you still can't tell the difference between you're and your.

Kairi.

-

Riku,

Kairi's mean. I'm still bored. And hungry. I want a cookie.

Sora.

-

Sora,

And I want you, don't see me complaining.

Riku.

-

Riku,

...??

Sora.

-

Kairi,

I did a stupid thing. Please throw rocks at me.

Riku.

-

Sora,

I'm kidding, loser.

Riku.

-

Riku,

Nicely handled, I approve.

Kairi.

-

Axel, Sorry to send this through a note, but I'm a sook and can't say it to your face. Movies, 2:30 Saturday? I'll be there. And sorry for leaving you hanging.

Roxas.

-

Riku,

Altight then. Now i'm bored again.

Sora.

-

Sora,

At least Kadaj is a better teacher then Leonhart.

Riku.

-

Riku,

Cept Kairi's hopelessly in love with him. Ew.

Sora.

-

Sora,

I think he's pretty.

Riku.

-

Riku,

um, no. I thought you liked blondes?

Sora.

-

Sora,

I was kidding, geez.

Riku.

-

Riku,

About which..?

Sora.

-

Sora,

Figure it out yourself.

Riku.

-

Riku,

You're mean too! Argh! Why is everyone against me.

Sora.

-

Sora,

You say it all too often.

Riku.

-

Riku,

How long till lunch?

Sora.

-

Sora,

12 minutes.

Riku.

-

Riku,

Could you meet me in say, 20 minutes behind The Shock? I've got something I want to tell you.

Sora.

-

Kairi,

Sorry to disturb you whilst you're mooning over Kadaj, but I think I'm gunna tell him.

Sora.

-

Sora,

Why?

Riku.

-

Kairi,

Squealing doesn't help.

Sora.

-

Sora,

What brought this on? (And Roxas said that exact same thing to me. You two are freaks.)

Kairi.

-

Kairi,

I don't even know. Argh.

Sora.

-

Riku,

You'll see :D

Sora.

-

Sora,

You have no idea how long I've waited for this day!

Kairi.

-

Kairi,

I'm scared. But if Roxas has a boyfriend, I need one too!

Sora.

-

Sora,

You're a goof. Use whatever excuse you want, but you two are awful.

Kairi.

-

Kairi,

What does he want? My heart's doing backflips, what the hell!

Riku.

-

Riku,

Calm down.

Kairi.

-

Riku,

Isn't my dinosaur picture so pretty? :D I drew it just for you.

Sora.

-

Sora,

Sometimes, I'm amazed that you're not an artist.

Riku.

-

Kairi,

I told him! I told him and he kissed me! He kissed me! He kissed me!

Sora.

-

Sora,

:D and?

Kairi.

-

Kairi,

I believe I owe you a thankyouthankyouthankyou! Thankyou! I'll never make fun of your height, or anything else for as long as I live! I promise!

Axel.

-

Kairi,

How long did you know? And why didn't you ever tell me! Oh, wow, oh wow, oh wow. I feel dizzy. I can't concentrate. So much more important than Chemistry! Ahhhhhh! Oh wow.

Riku.

-

Kairi,

We're going to the festival on Sunday together. I mean, we were already going together, since you had to go visit Nami, but ahh!

Sora.

-

Sora,

Yay! Hahah, you kids are stupid. But if you start to ditch me, I swear, I'll chase you with a bat.

Kairi.

-

Sora,

I think you should wear your blue 'cloaked nocturne' t-shirt on Sunday, it really makes your eyes look pretty c:

Riku.

-

Riku,

Umm, thanks, I will! Doesn't matter what you wear, you'll look beautiful anyway.

Sora.

-

Sora,

I'm not a girl, Sora.

Riku.

-

Riku,

You totally are, just look at that hair!

Sora.

-

Sora,

Don't insult my hair! I like my hair..

Riku.

-

Riku, Sora,

You two are a bunch of girls,

Kairi.

-

Sora,

My house, shovel, 10pm?

Riku

-

Riku,

I'll be there.

Sora.

* * *

Loved it? Think I should be the one hit with a shovel? Please tell me in a review! Please and thank you : )

Oh wow, I never though I'd get so many positive reviews for this n__n thanks so much guys! Also, I had the format all lovely and such, but it kinda asploded.. so sorry about that.


End file.
